Vienna
by cherryredxx
Summary: "Are you trying to say that I should be afraid of you, Mr Malfoy? Because I can assure you, sir, that I'm not afraid of anyone."


**Author's Notes:** This is a collection of related one-shots and drabbles written for the Cross-Gen Boot Camp on HPFC. These stories can all stand alone as individual; however, they are best read in order. The title comes from the wonderful Billy Joel song with the same title. If you've never heard it, you are really missing out! If you have, and you know what the song is about, it might just give you a little hint about where this collection will eventually go.

Thanks to my beta, Lay, for her wonderful suggestions!

Prompt: Dedication

X

She had run into him in Diagon Alley.

Summer vacation had begun, and the streets were crowded with parents and their children who had just finished their year at Hogwarts. The new alum of the illustrious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during her search for her first opportunity for success in business, stopped at Flourish and Blott's in order to peruse the shelves, giving herself a head start on her parents' birthday presents.

Little luck was to be had for Lily as she looked through the tomes, until her eyes locked onto a dusty little book that sat at the back of the shelf, covered in cobwebs and pushed behind several more popular and well-stocked volumes. It was a book of poetry that she just _knew_ her mother would love, especially since Lily herself inadvertently damaged the original with a spilt glass of pumpkin juice, and then further damaged it when she tried to use magic to fix it. Her mother, knowing that it had been an accident, was very nice about the fact that her favourite book of poetry had been ruined, but Lily knew that her mother would be thrilled to receive a new copy for her birthday.

But when she turned over the book to check the price, her mouth dropped opened in shock at the outrageous sum of twenty galleons being asked for it. That little tiny book, cramped in a corner of a shelf where no one could see it, was not going to be purchased for _two_ galleons with the way that it was being displayed.

Tucking the book under her arm, Lily marched to the front of the bookstore. "Good day, Augustus," she said pleasantly, eying his nametag. She set the book on the counter. "I came across this while I was browsing. I thought it might be a nice gift for my mum, but the price for this is simply unacceptable."

The clerk turned it over, checking the price for himself, before returning Miss Potter's aloof expression with a condescending smirk. "Well, Miss, this is a book of classic literature, and the classics are simply pricier than some of the more contemporary works that we keep in stock here." He looked smug, surely thinking that his explanation was enough to best the young girl who stood before him.

Ignoring his jab at her age, Lily snorted. "Classic, you say? Do you normally throw _classics_ behind other books where no one can see them? I only came across this book by accident."

"With all due respect, Miss, the fact that this book was hidden does not change its price."

"Oh," she answered with faux sadness as she looked longingly at the softback sitting on the counter. "And I suppose there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, with all due respect, _Sir_, if you are not willing to bargain with me and give me that book for at least seven galleons cheaper than it's marked, I'll be glad to take it back to the shelves and hide it again for you where no one else will ever come across it."

"That won't be necessary." He frowned. "I will return the book to where it rightfully ought to be placed."

"Fine," she said, her voice deceptively sweet, "but I can assure you that this will be the last time that I set foot in this store, and I'm also certain that my father will be quite upset at how dreadfully you've treated me today. And if Harry Potter advocates against your establishment because of how terribly inhospitable you've been towards his _only_ daughter, I can all but guarantee that your business will go downhill so quickly that you may never recover."

The clerk stared at her for a long moment, as if realising for the first time that he was, in fact, speaking with the daughter of the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

His mouth opened and his eyes widened. "My deepest apologies, Miss Potter. If I'd realised who you were…"

"No need to apologize," Lily responded with her most winning smile. "If you are willing to be more amicable about our pricing situation, I'm sure I can overlook what happened here today."

"How's ten galleons sound?"

"Sounds perfect! Thank you, Mister..."

"Norwood."

Lily smiled indulgently. "Well, thank you, Mr Norwood. You have been too kind!"

Happily, Lily exchanged her ten galleons for the book of poetry. She wasn't particularly proud of herself for using the fact that the majority of the Wizarding world still looked upon her father as one of the greatest wizards of all-time – even if she knew he was just a regular man – but she had simply not been willing to consider the idea that she might not get what she had set out to obtain.

She exited the shop, bag in hand, and was greeted by the sight of a tall blond man, watching her intently. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not put her finger on where she knew him from. His eyes were so grey that they were almost clear, and he held himself with such a subtle grace that she found herself intimidated simply by being in his presence. But she _knew_ that she knew this man. She just could not remember how.

"May I help you?" Lily asked the man.

He smirked at her. "That was quite the show you just put on," he said, lightly. "Not that I particularly liked being reminded that everyone in the Wizarding world still trips over themselves to cater to Potter, but regardless. You did well with getting what you set out for."

Lily subconsciously straightened her posture. "Well, I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. I always get what I want."

His smirk widened. "I wonder, why has my son never mentioned you?"

_That's_ where she knew him from, she realised. This man was the spitting image of a boy who had been in her House. "You're Mr Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked carefully. "Scorpius was two years above me. We didn't know each other too terribly well."

"I see."

"My father has told me a lot about you, though," she went on, bravely stepping a bit closer to him. "He said you can't be trusted."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Maybe Daddy is right," he said, his voice low and mocking. "What are you going to do about that?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Are you trying to say that I should be afraid of you, Mr Malfoy? Because I can assure you, sir, that I'm not afraid of anyone."

Their eyes locked for a long moment, a pregnant pause growing between them. She felt strangely. Although she did not know this man, she found herself wanting to impress him and pass whatever test it was that he was giving her. She wanted his respect, but she had no idea why.

But then he started laughing – from the gut, bubbling up like soapy water, until he just couldn't take it any longer. For a brief moment, Lily felt vaguely uncomfortable, but then his laughter subsided and Draco was left staring at her almost fondly.

He put his hand out, offering it to the girl. "I think I like you, Miss Potter," he said. "How would you like to come work for me? I need a new assistant."

After about a third of a second's worth of considering his proposition, she accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. "Call me Lily, will you?" she asked. "And I'd love to work for you, Mr Malfoy. Just let me know when I can start!"

"Dedication," Draco said, nodding with approval. "I like that. You can start on Monday."

She smiled at her new boss, knowing that she had done something right that day.


End file.
